1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of light display structures have been provided in response to the advantageous features of light-emitting diodes (e.g., low voltage, low heating, low maintenance, color diversity and long life). These structures, however, have generally been complex and expensive to produce.